


Не отношения

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Series: СПН-верс [1]
Category: Inception (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Arthur, Humor, Hunter Dom, Hunter Eames, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы вернуть Мол к жизни, Кобб продает свою душу. Казалось бы, при чем тут Имс?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Not a Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113172) by [Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve), [filistinist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filistinist/pseuds/filistinist)



> Написано на ФБ-15

Имсу было хорошо. Так хорошо, что в голове не осталось мыслей об утомительной только-только завершившейся работе – чертовы вендиго! – или о том, что заплаченных за нее денег не хватит на оплату аренды за следующий месяц, или о Мол. Нет, о Мол он и вовсе не хотел думать, тем более в такой момент. Вздохнув, Имс вцепился поцелуем Артуру в шею, наслаждаясь легким экзотическим запахом, который привычно возбуждал и горячил кровь.

– Мне нравится, когда на тебе остаются засосы, – хрипло признался он. – Мне нравится, когда…

– А мне нравится, когда ты болтаешь, – рассмеялся Артур в ответ. Его глаза блестели, как будто ему и правда было весело. – Но рот тебе не для этого, Имс.

И он толкнул Имса в грудь, заставляя перекатиться на спину, чтобы немедленно устроиться сверху, упираясь ладонями в плечи Имса и глядя на него со смесью радости и высокомерия. Имс почувствовал, как по всему телу встают волоски: да, в его татуировках пряталось немало защитных знаков, но когда они с Артуром были так близко, так интимно, к похоти добавлялась тоненькая холодная струйка страха, и это заводило еще сильнее.

Наверное, он был самым настоящим извращенцем.

– И для чего же мне рот, по-твоему? – невинно спросил он, устраивая ладони на бедрах Артура – в надежде, что тот поймет намек.

Член Имса изнывал без внимания, а ведь ягодицы Артура были так близко.

– Ну, ты им неплохо торгуешься, а еще твой волшебный язык…

Тут ему самому пришлось заткнуться, потому что Имс притянул к себе его голову и впился губами в рот. Стараясь не забывать о «волшебном языке». Это было классно, и Артур на вкус был как вишневая жвачка и капучино, а потом он приподнял бедра, и Имс застонал в голос – его член погрузился в горячее и податливое тело.

– Обалдеть, – выдохнул Имс, прикусывая нижнюю губу Артура, его подбородок и мочку уха, пока тот медленно двигался, и от каждого движения у Имса искорки вспыхивали перед глазами. Им надо чаще этим заниматься, однозначно. – Нам надо…

Дверь номера с грохотом слетела с петель, падая на пол в облаке пыли, как в голливудском кино – но Имс даже не подумал насладиться спецэффектом. Выхватив из-под подушки пистолет, он рывком сел, пытаясь обхватить Артура за талию, чтобы удержать равновесие.

Какого хрена?

– Дом, ты охерел?! – заорал он, опуская пистолет, потому что от ярости, пожалуй, мог и выстрелить. Нечаянно. – Пошел вон!

Дом Кобб, его друг и напарник, и не подумал убраться. Застыв в дверном проеме, как ангел возмездия, он расставил ноги пошире и направил на них собственный пистолет.

Не на них.

На Артура.

– Повреди это тело, и я из тебя душу вырву, не дожидаясь сроков контракта, – ровно пообещал Артур.

Ни капельки это не звучало как пустая угроза. Имс на всякий случай сел поровнее, загораживая его от Дома – чтобы тому не пришло в голову и правда стрелять.

– Имс, отойди от него! – крикнул Дом. – Быстро, отойди! Это демон!

– Дом, опусти оружие и выметайся, – потребовал Имс.

Дом от неожиданности действительно опустил оружие – спасибо Господу за малые милости его – и нахмурился.

– Имс, ты гей?

– Имс, ты держишь пистолет под подушкой? – спросил Артур одновременно с ним.

Имс мысленно застонал.

– Само собой, ты же не думаешь, что я тебе доверяю?

Артур польщенно улыбнулся. Ему невероятно шла улыбка, и Имсу еще сильнее захотелось, чтобы Дом свалил.

Но Дом был не таков. Никогда не оставит друга «в беде»!

– Демон, клянусь, я тебе башку прострелю, – угрожающе произнес он.

– Господи боже, Дом! – начал было Имс – и потерял мысль, потому что мышцы Артура сократились, _все_ его мышцы, а член Имса до сих пор стоял гордо, как свечка, и никакие пистолеты и угрозы были ему нипочем. – Я знаю, что он демон! Выметайся отсюда и верни на место эту богом проклятую дверь! Ооо господи, я не знал, что слово божье так действует…

– Но Имс!.. – возмутился Дом.

– Пока, Имс, – сказал Артур.

И растворился в воздухе. Сукин сын, он просто растворился в воздухе, оставив Имса с торчащим достоинством, в компании придурка Дома и неудовлетворенным! И это все, что он получил за прошлую ночь!

– Иди ты нахуй, Дом, – оскорбленно предложил Имс.

– Что тут происходит? – из-за плеча Дома выглянула Мол.

Имс спешно прикрылся покрывалом, все еще проклиная про себя всех подряд. Проклинать вслух при Мол он не решался.

Потому что, в конце концов, в Мол-то и было все дело.

Застонав, Имс откинулся на кровати, прикрывая лицо рукой и надеясь, что Дом свалит. И поставит на место сраную дверь – раньше, чем владелец отеля стрясет с Имса бабки за разрушения.

– Вот что я получаю за свой альтруизм, – горько пожаловался он.

– Имс, – судя по звукам, Дом все же взялся за дверь. – А что он говорил про контракт?..

 

В конце концов, все дело было в Мол. Прекрасной Мол, веселой Мол, жизнерадостной Мол, которая была женой Дома, светом его очей и отрадой его жизни. _Была_ , потому что чертовы вендиго, потому что Имс и Дом ездили в Аризону, а Мол оставалась одна, и именно тогда какой-то ублюдочный демон решил попользоваться ее телом. А когда Дом вернулся домой, в Санта-Барбару, и заметил, что что-то не так, демон попытался убить его. Как так вышло, что Мол сломала себе шею, выпав со второго этажа, Имс не допытывался: соседи утверждали, что она выпрыгнула сама и неудачно упала, а зачем демону убивать тело-носитель – да кто их, демонов, знает? Достаточно того, что Дома не закрыли за убийство, и первую неделю после похорон он неплохо держался.

Имсу стоило бы что-то заподозрить. То ли когда Дом начал проводить все время в своем кабинете, зарывшись в толстые пыльные фолианты. То ли когда он и не подумал навещать могилу Мол, и вместо него цветы к надгробию носил еще не оправившийся от сотрясения (чертовы вендиго!) Имс. То ли когда Дом пригласил Имса выпить, а сам куда-то пропал, оставив ключ под порогом – нет, серьезно, и как это к нему домой раньше никто забрался? – и Имс полночи ждал его, раздумывая, где может носить свежеиспеченного и очумевшего от горя вдовца и не пора ли организовывать поисковую операцию.

Это все потрясение, думал Имс. Дом не в себе, ему нужно время. Он пытается справиться, он ищет, как утолить боль.

Хаха. И нет, Имс смеялся не потому, что это было смешно. Ему стоило бы лучше знать Дома – они ведь не одну бутылку виски вместе выпили и не одного оборотня завалили. _Хаха._

Приглашение выпить случилось позавчера, а вчера утром, когда Имс спокойно спал на диване в гостиной Дома, успокоившийся после полученной от напарника смс-ки, его разбудил запах кофе. Сладкий, сладкий аромат, и Имс несколько секунд просто наслаждался им, раздумывая, стоит ли встать, чтобы получить свою законную кружку, или стоит еще немного поспать…

– Доброе утро, Имс, – сказала Мол.

Признаться, Имс вскрикнул. Он повидал в своей жизни немало – вампиров и призраков, демонов и простых самых что ни на есть человеческих каннибалов, маньяков, которых долгое время принимали за нечисть, и нечисть, которую полиция разыскивала как маньяков.

Но никогда еще он не испытывал такого ужаса.

– Что с тобой, дорогой? – Мол стояла в дверях кухни, на лице у нее была тревога, а в руке исходила паром кружка с ароматным кофе. – Признавайся, перебрал алкоголя вчера? Или все еще болит голова?

Она не похожа была на призрак. Имс принялся судорожно хлопать себя по карманам, потому что у него же был пистолет, и святая вода, и соль, и сейчас он не мог вспомнить, куда именно он положил все это добро. Наверняка позже ему станет ужасно стыдно за эту панику, но не каждое утро тебе приносит кофе недельный труп подруги!

На плечо ему опустилась рука, и только теперь Имс заметил, что перевалился за спинку дивана и смотрит на Мол из-за укрытия – а за его спиной теперь застыл Дом.

С очень сложным лицом.

– Я потом все объясню, – шепнул он углом рта.

Что?

– Что, блядь? – некуртуазно спросил Имс.

Рука на его плече сжалась так, что пальцы грозили сломать кости.

– Милая, нам с Имсом надо поговорить, – слащавый тон Дома не обманул бы умственно отсталого ребенка.

Но Мол улыбнулась и кивнула головой:

– Конечно.

Она поставила кружку на журнальный столик – Имс чувствовал, как каменеют его мышцы, – и исчезла на кухне.

– О да, – выдавил он, – нам _очень сильно_ надо поговорить, Дом.

 

– Что ты сделал, придурок? – Имс очень старался понижать голос, но получалось с трудом. Ему хотелось схватить Дома за плечи и трясти, пока башка не отвалится и не закатится под стол. Может, в оставшемся теле окажется побольше мозга – хоть бы и спинного. – Что ты натворил?

Дом смотрел исподлобья.

– Ничего. Тебя это не касается.

Какая противоречивая информация.

– Идиот, – Имс вцепился себе в волосы и отвернулся, чтобы не вцепиться во что-нибудь Дому. – Просто идиот. Скажи, что ты не ходил на перекресток.

За спиной царила тишина, и Имс обернулся. Он и так знал ответ. Мол не была призраком, она была вполне живая и настоящая, и сделать это можно было только одним способом.

– Я без нее не могу, – Дом вскинул подбородок.

– А без души можешь? – тихо спросил Имс.

Как бы там ни было, Мол была в раю, вкушала вечное блаженство и все такое, а Дом вытащил ее оттуда, потому что «не может без нее». И что дальше – отправится в ад? И тогда они расстанутся уже навечно?

Судя по всему, Дом не думал об этом – и, положа руку на сердце, Имс его понимал. Он не знал, что стал бы делать на месте Дома, если бы горе было таким свежим и невыносимым, когда любое решение кажется приемлемым.

Проблемы начнутся потом.

– На какой перекресток ты ходил? – спросил Имс. – Это тут, в Санта-Барбаре?

Дом подозрительно прищурился. Смотрелось жутко.

– А откуда ты вообще про это знаешь? Ты знал, что можно ее вернуть, и не сказал мне?

И вот на эту тему Имс предпочел бы не разговаривать.

– В Санта-Барбаре? – рявкнул он, надеясь получить ответ до того, как Дом возмутится его тоном и снова начнет расспросы.

– Да. Но, Имс…

– Мне надо идти! – Имс взмахнул рукой. – Увидимся завтра. Не звони мне пока. Спасибо за кофе, Мол! – крикнул он уже из прихожей, спешно всовывая ноги в ботинки и натягивая куртку.

– Имс! – очнулся Дом, когда Имс уже закрывал за собой дверь. – Немедленно вернись!

Ага, как же.


	2. Chapter 2

Имс проверил время на мобильнике. Без одной минуты полночь, и неотвеченных вызовов и сообщений от Дома прибавилось. Ну и наплевать, Имс не собирался с ним разговаривать. Поежившись от прохладного ветра, он посмотрел на кусты вокруг дорожки, на яркий полумесяц в небе, себе под ноги, где в неглубокой ямке покоилась коробочка с секретом, снова на кусты.

– Привет, охотничек, – протянули сзади низким, сексуальным контральто.

Имс обернулся. Демоница была просто прелесть какая хорошенькая – мягкие локоны, высокая грудь, вся рекламная политика фирмы налицо. И очаровательное нахальство, выдающее в ней новенькую.

– Привет, красавица. Я хочу видеть твоего босса. Пока, красавица.

Девушка даже онемела на мгновение – едва заметно, но Имс был наблюдательным. К такому повороту событий ее явно не готовили.

– Можешь обсудить свое важное дело со мной, – быстро поправилась она.

– Не хочу я с тобой обсуждать, – Имс вздохнул. – Позови босса. _Пожалуйста._

Нет, все-таки он был с демонами слишком вежлив. Потому что девушка, вместо того чтобы выполнить его простую и незамысловатую просьбу, улыбнулась и шагнула вперед.

– Иди, ты свободна, – на этот раз голос был мужской, и Имс еле удержался от вздоха облегчения. Артур мог и не прийти, так что за одно это Имс готов был простить ему любое эффектное появление.

Девица исчезла, как будто и не было, но Имс уже не смотрел. Резко развернувшись, он изобразил улыбку.

– Давно не виделись. Рад тебе – хотя нет, не особенно. Верни душу, – все это он выпалил на одном дыхании, запоздало подумав, что стоило бы говорить помедленнее.

И повежливее.

– Мою? – довольно натурально удивился Артур.

Так натурально, что на мгновение Имс даже задумался – а есть ли у него душа? Про души у демонов Имс ничего не знал, но подозревал, что тот черный сгусток – все же не оно. Артур тем временем приблизился, не вытаскивая рук из карманов и глядя на Имса дружелюбно – насколько дружелюбным может выглядеть демон – и выжидательно. Имс невольно залюбовался им: прекрасно сшитый и дорогой на вид костюм, экстравагантный, как все костюмы Артура, а ладно сидящие на бедрах брюки направили мысли Имса куда-то совсем не туда.

– Нет! Душу Дома! – очнулся он.

– Так ты по работе, – протянул Артур. – Имс, мое сердце разбито. Кто такой Дом?

– Мой напарник Дом.

– Ах, этот Дом, – Артур остановился совсем рядом – так близко, что Имсу видно было его зрачки. Еще шаг вперед, и они смогут поцеловаться. Смогли бы, если бы придурок Дом не продал душу, а Артур ее не купил. – Да, твой напарник, от которого ты скрываешь наши отношения.

От его улыбочки у Имса мороз прошел по коже. И вовсе не от страха. _Отношения_.

Еще бы он не скрывал это от Дома.

– У нас не отношения, дорогуша, – сказал он. – И кто-то из твоих девочек купил у Дома душу, так что верни ее – и по домам.

Артур улыбнулся шире.

– Смертный, а ты не слишком наглый?

Что-то в его тоне заставило Имса призадуматься. Да, если так подумать, вряд ли Артур отдаст «честно купленную» душу – и как бы Имсу не хотелось сказать, что Дом не знал, на что шел, это была неправда. Да и дела это не меняло.

Пока он размышлял, Артур достал из кармана черный блокнот и принялся листать странички.

– Извини, – сказал Имс. – Я расстроен.

– Расстроен, что твой напарник воссоединился со своей единственной любовью? – саркастически спросил Артур. Он наконец нашел нужную страницу, прочитал – и захлопнул блокнот. – Действительно, стандартный договор. Спокойной ночи, Имс.

– Стой! – воскликнул Имс. С Артура сталось бы развернуться и уйти, и хорошо, что на такой ненасильственной ноте. – Я готов ее выкупить!

– Да неужели?

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Имс.

Он отлично знал, что душа – безумно дорогой товар, а сейчас на стороне Артура все преимущества, он может назначить любую цену. Даже ту, которую Имс не сможет заплатить.

– Ну, – Артур сделал вид, что задумался, – я соглашусь, пожалуй, на пару душ – не самых грешных, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Как тебе? Уговариваешь парочку случайных знакомых, проще простого, и получаешь контракт Дома Кобба.

Надо же, он запомнил фамилию Дома – ну или в книжечке прочитал.

– Ты же знаешь, что я так не поступлю, – угрюмо сказал Имс. – Не отдам невинных на вечное мучение…

– Невинных, – Артур со смешком отмахнулся, – Имс, ты потом порепетируешь речь для конгресса охотников, ладно? Ну хорошо, хорошо, не смотри так, а то мне начинает казаться, что ты нарисовал ловушку и присыпал песочком.

Имс невольно посмотрел ему под ноги, но никакой ловушки, конечно, там не было.

– Стоило бы, – посетовал он. – Назови другую цену.

На этот раз Артур вообще не думал – соблазнительно улыбнувшись, он все же сделал последний шаг вперед, и теперь их губы почти соприкасались.

– Позволь мне иногда занимать твое тело, – пальцы Артура скользнули по груди Имса, и тот вздрогнул от внезапности этого прикосновения. – Срежь эти штучки или разорви, а я пообещаю, что не сделаю ничего… непоправимого.

Имс облизнул губы. Накрыл руку Артура своей, большим пальцем поглаживая кожу.

– Да ни за что, – прошептал он, – тех твоих частей, что и так бывают во мне, вполне достаточно.

Артур отступил, скрещивая руки на груди и разглядывая Имса с сомнением.

– Ты как-то фигово спасаешь своего друга, Имс. Ну ладно, еще один шанс – будем считать, что у меня сегодня черная пятница. Принеси мне ангельский клинок и получишь контракт.

Имс захихикал. Во-первых, сегодня действительно была пятница, а во-вторых… ангельский клинок?

– Может, тебе уж сразу волшебную палочку принести?

Артур вздохнул и закатил глаза.

– Не распространяй на меня свое увлечение Гарри Поттером, – он ухмыльнулся, когда Имс залился краской. А что такого? Все любят Гарри Поттера! – Ангельский клинок – реальная вещь, а не волшебная палочка. Хотя, – Артур задумался и изобразил пальцами что-то с фут длиной, – странно, почему я об этом никогда не думал… – он тоже засмеялся, но тут же встряхнул головой и продолжил уже серьезно, – это оружие ангела. Похоже на волш… на кинжал. Короче, ты его сразу узнаешь, Имс.

– И как его достать?

– Обычно – снять с тела ангела, – как ни в чем не бывало ответил Артур. – Но, может, тебе повезет, и какой-нибудь рассеянный ангел потеряет свой волшебный жезл…

– Ты предлагаешь мне убить ангела?! – Имс помолчал. – Знаешь, похоже Дому не повезло.

Артур потер виски, как будто у него разыгралась мигрень.

– Имс, я и так пошел тебе навстречу. Я не просил твою душу, хотя это было бы логично. Я предложил несколько вариантов. Это ты пришел торговаться, зачем я трачу время?

Имс преодолел расстояние между ними за долю секунды, а еще секунду спустя они целовались так страстно, что серьезность ситуации отошла на задворки его разума.

Серьезность ситуации.

Дом Кобб.

– Придумай еще что-нибудь, – попросил Имс, отрываясь. – Неужели тебе больше ничего не нужно?

– Мне нужна честно заработанная душа. – Несколько секунд Артур невыразительно смотрел на Имса, потом тяжело вздохнул. – Ну ладно, есть еще одна вещь. Но это мое последнее предложение, – он снова вытащил блокнот и попытался открыть его.

Имс схватил его за руку.

– Погоди. Может… может, расскажешь мне за ужином?

Блокнот исчез, и Артур улыбнулся.

– С удовольствием.

 

Потом они поужинали и сняли номер в отеле – потому что в квартире Имса наверняка засел жаждущий ответов Дом, а с ним Имсу меньше всего сейчас хотелось встречаться и уж тем более знакомить Артура.

А потом они занялись любовью, и этот самый придурок Дом обломал Имсу отличный секс!

Ужасно несправедливо.

 

– Так ты говоришь, он хочет книгу? – деловито спросил Дом.

Он изо всех сил делал вид, что ничего такого особенного не произошло, что он не продавал душу и не выломал дверь в гостинице, и что они просто планируют очередное дело.

Но Имс все равно дулся. Даже если Дом заплатил за дверь.

– Не просто книгу, а книгу Стивенсона. Кровожадного, мстительного и очень хитрого ублюдка, который живет в бункере и зверски убивает любого, кто перейдет ему дорогу, – напомнил Имс. – А так все верно.

Стивенсон был охотником, но доброты душевной в нем не было ни единой унции. Как охотно поделился информацией Артур, всех предыдущих его посланцев, пытавшихся украсть нужную книгу – ни много ни мало сатанинский апокриф, переплетенный в кожу мучеников и все такое, – Стивенсон убил. Имсу совсем не хотелось последовать их примеру. Артур, правда, считал, что за книжкой отправится Кобб, раз уж именно его душа стоит на кону, а Имс не стал разубеждать.

Да куда там Дом полезет один?

– И как мы ее достанем? – тут же спросил Дом.

Что и требовалось доказать. А ведь сейчас Имс мог не сидеть на своем опостылевшем диване в компании перевозбужденного Дома, а лежать в мягкой кроватке в куда более приятной компании.

– И, кстати, как ты связался с этим демоном? – и, судя по лицу, этот вопрос волновал Дома куда больше первого. Как ему вообще удалось удержаться от расспросов, пока Имс рассказывал, что именно Артур – владелец контракта, и что душу Дома можно выкупить назад? Просто чудо. – Он узнал, что ты гей? Или это он тебя соблазнил? Почему ты вообще не сказал мне, что гей?

Имс откинулся на спинку дивана. Это был сложный вопрос, и, с одной стороны, Дом имел право на обиду. Они с Имсом были друзьями и напарниками, и если с кем и обсуждать личную жизнь, то с ним. Но Имс _не любил_ обсуждать личную жизнь. Довольно значительная часть этой самой личной жизни была не тем, что стоит обсуждать с охотником – и хотя сам Имс тоже был охотником, он сомневался, что Дом поймет и примет.

Имс не хотел обсуждать с Домом Артура.

Поэтому он иногда рассказывал Дому о девушках – мимолетных увлечениях, с которыми Имс коротал время к обоюдному удовольствию и расставался навсегда, – кивал и соглашался, когда Дом заводил «мудрые» разговоры о том, что пора остепениться и завести семью. Имс не хотел остепеняться и не хотел семью. Тридцать три – не такой преклонный возраст, чтобы сожалеть об упущенном счастье.

– Я не гей, – наконец сказал Имс.

Он ведь не встречался с мужчинами. Он встречался только с Артуром – точнее, не встречался, потому что Артур демон, а как можно встречаться с демоном?.. Это не отношения, просто они иногда… общались, а иногда занимались сексом, и нет, Имс не будет снова начинать думать, нужен ли демонам секс, или это все притворство, чтобы незаметно стащить его душу.

Его душа и так давно уже была не на месте.

– Имс… – Дом покраснел, побледнел, позеленел, и такая быстрая смена расцветок смотрелась жутковато, – ты же не… я так благодарен тебе, Имс, но ты же… Тебе не пришлось?..

– Не пришлось что? – ледяным тоном переспросил Имс.

– Не пришлось переспать с ним, чтобы выкупить мой контракт? – выпалил Дом со скоростью пулеметной очереди.

Имс от всей души толкнул его. Дом скатился с дивана, с громким оханьем приземлился на ковер – и сел, потирая голову и глядя на Имса с искренним потрясением.

– Ты что?

– Еще скажи, что я отдал на поругание мою девственность, чтобы спасти друга.

Судя по лицу, что-то такое примерно Дом и думал. И хотя на самом деле именно Артуру досталась девственность Имса, тот все равно протянул руку и отвесил Коббу подзатыльник. Для профилактики.


	3. Chapter 3

Имс познакомился с Артуром, когда ему было шестнадцать. Имсу, конечно – Артур-то уж точно был постарше, и все обстоятельства их знакомства сильно смахивали на историю Синей Бороды. Только без бороды. И без жен, потому что Имс отказывался считать себя женой в любом возможном контексте.

Но отец сказал:

– Не ходи в подвал.

И первое, что Имс сделал, как только пикап отца скрылся за поворотом? Само собой, пошел в подвал.

Демон сидел в центре пентаграммы и смотрел вверх, на лестницу, по которой спускался Имс. Он выглядел совсем как человек – молодой и безобидный, но Имс-то сразу понял, кто он. Имс отлично знал демонские ловушки.

Первым порывом было развернуться и убежать. Демон вызывал такое же чувство, какое вызывал заряженный пистолет или бомба: вроде бы простая штука, но может убить в любой момент. Светящиеся линии пентаграммы не внушали чувства безопасности – животное в Имсе предпочло бы толстые прутья клетки или что-то не менее зримое, хотя демона это не удержало бы.

Зачем отец его тут посадил?

Любопытство некоторое время боролось со страхом и осторожностью и в конце концов победило. Имс осторожно подошел к краю ловушки, зорко следя, чтобы не наступить. Вблизи демон казался усталым, и встать и заговорить с Имсом он не пытался – хотя это все могла быть искусная игра. Интересно, сколько он уже тут? Имс с отцом вернулись с очередного дела две недели назад, и с тех пор отец то уезжал на пару дней, то возвращался, а последние четыре дня безвылазно просидел дома – да, большую часть времени в подвале.

И не хотел, чтобы Имс туда ходил.

Все это было загадочно и странно. Если демон занял чье-то тело, то почему не изгнать его? Даже Имс мог бы это сделать. Если что-то натворил или угрожал натворить – то отец убил бы его давным-давно. Он не отличался излишней мягкостью, особенно к нечисти.

– Привет, демон, – сказал Имс, внутренне готовясь к потоку лжи и искушений, который демон вот-вот на него обрушит. Но отец хорошо учил его, он не поддастся.

Вот только демон продолжал молчать и смотреть с легкой насмешкой, не спеша выдавать поток. Видимо, искушать подростка не входило в его планы, и Имс невольно разозлился.

– Наверное, обидно, что попался? Отец терпеть не может демонов – уверен, ты уже успел это заметить. Не знаю, зачем он тебя сюда посадил…

Демон и не пытался поддержать разговор. Сидел и молчал.

– А кстати, зачем он тебя сюда посадил? – Имс принял непринужденную позу, хотя эта односторонняя беседа начала его напрягать. Обычно демонов и уговаривать было не надо, они сами болтали без остановки. – Занял чужое тело? Можно понять, такое тело любой захочет поиметь…

Он запнулся, сообразив, что ляпнул, слишком поздно почувствовав приливающий к щекам жар. Демон был привлекательным, даже красивым, но Имс не планировал рассказывать о своей ориентации. Черт, похоже, тактика молчания тоже приносила плоды. Имс невольно потянулся к амулету на шее, внезапно испугавшись, что демон успел околдовать его без слов.

– Что ж, молчи, если хочешь, – Имс вскинул подбородок, демонстрируя, что ни капельки не смущен и владеет ситуацией. – Я мог бы тебя разговорить, но не буду лезть в дела отца. Счастливо оставаться.

Демон вздохнул, коротко и раздосадовано, как будто Имс надоедал ему: отвлекал от чего-нибудь важного или мешал приятно отдыхать – на комфортном жестком полу в центре бодрящей и освежающей пентаграммы. А потом он поднял руку, прикоснулся к горлу и отрицательно помотал головой. Он не мог разговаривать.

Имс пулей вылетел из подвала, все еще уверенный, что его лицо горит.

Отец вернулся вечером и сразу ушел в подвал. Имс чутко прислушивался, но до него так и не донеслось ни звука, и в конце концов он пошел спать.

 

– Зачем ты держишь в подвале демона? – спросил Имс.

Он спускался в подвал позавчера, вчера и сегодня, это начало входить в привычку – довольно странную привычку. Демон выглядел все хуже: под глазами залегли тени, лицо заострилось от обезвоживания, сегодня на щеке красовался свежий ожог, и да, Имс ненавидел демонов, но происходящее начало вызывать у него неприятное колющее чувство в груди. Его отцу что-то было надо, так почему он до сих пор не взял это и не изгнал демона обратно в ад, или откуда там он выбрался? Пытки не очень хорошо вязались с внутренними принципами Имса.

У отца его, Имс знал, принципы несколько отличались.

– Я запретил тебе туда спускаться, – отец, еще секунду назад спокойный, резко повернулся и в ярости уставился на Имса – и тот отшатнулся. За самоуправство ему могло и прилететь.

– Почему ты его не изгонишь? – отважно спросил он.

– Не твое дело, – отец с усилием взял себя в руки. – Мне нужна от него одна вещь. Если хочешь смотреть на него – смотри, но попробуешь вмешаться, и я тебе голову оторву.

Звучало вполне серьезно.

На следующий же день Имс дождался, когда отец выехал в магазин, и спустился в подвал со стаканом воды в руке. Который он осторожно втолкнул в пентаграмму. Демон посмотрел на воду, на Имса – прищуренным и недобрым взглядом, потом встал и отступил на шаг, словно не зная, чего ожидать.

– Это не отрава и не святая вода, – сказал Имс. – Слушай, ты мне не нравишься – ты чертов демон, я бы тебя изгнал с огромным удовольствием. Так что не питай иллюзий. Просто я уважаю Женевскую конвенцию.

Демон кривовато усмехнулся, снова садясь на пол и осторожно опуская палец в воду. Ничего не произошло – естественно, ничего не произошло, Имс не стал бы лгать даже демону!

– Ты бы поторопился, – посоветовал Имс. – Я тут вообще-то пытаюсь быть положительным персонажем – вам, демонам, таких вещей не понять.

Демон задрал брови, ткнул пальцем в Имса, в себя и отрицательно покачал головой. «Ты меня не знаешь», – перевел Имс. Как будто ему было очень надо знать конкретного демона, чтобы понимать, на что они обычно похожи.

Когда демон все-таки взял стакан, Имс поразился собственному облегчению.

 

Имс старался приходить каждый день, приносить воду и просто разговаривать. Демон больше не пытался общаться жестами, но слушал, и Имс болтал без умолку. Он не рассказывал ничего личного: ни про отца и его жестокость и равнодушие, ни про утомительные охоты, ни про упреки учителей, потому что Имсу не хватало времени на домашние задания, ни про друзей, которым никак нельзя открыть правду.

Зато он рассказывал про смешные моменты на охотах, про школу, про любимые группы и фильмы. Наверное, демону все это не было интересно, но выхода у него в любом случае не было, а иногда Имсу даже казалось, что он слушает внимательно.

Имс знал, что скоро тело погибнет – он старался не вникать в то, какими способами отец добивается своего, но голод и жажда в любом случае сделают свое дело. Демон останется в ловушке с разлагающимся трупом, и что тогда?

– Твой демон умирает, – сказал он за ужином, изображая непринужденность. – Что он натворил?

Отец сегодня был в неплохом настроении – он не стал орать на Имса и требовать заткнуться, просто пожал плечами и сказал:

– Ничего. Но он не захочет сдохнуть, это всего лишь блеф. Он подпишет контракт.

– Ты хочешь заключить контракт с демоном? – опешил Имс.

– Я хочу получить от него одну вещь, – судя по тону, отец терял терпение, и Имс предпочел замолчать.

 

На следующий вечер Имс обнаружил демона в шоке. Белое лицо, испарина, расфокусированный взгляд – Имс уже видел такое раньше, и ничего хорошего эти признаки не сулили.

– Ты отдашь отцу, что он хочет? – спросил Имс.

Демон помотал головой. Имс не знал, что это – упрямство, или он просто _не может_ отдать, да это было и неважно. Имс вздохнул. Ему бы радоваться, что все так или иначе закончится. Спать в одном доме с демоном – мало приятного.

Молча развернувшись, Имс пошел к себе. Злорадство от того, что отец не получит желаемое, мешалось в нем с другими чувствами, назвать которые Имс затруднялся. Безусловно, любой демон заслуживал мучений и смерти, но…

Хватит переживать, решил он, в конце концов, это не его дело. Не его дело!

Но ночью, когда отец отправился спать, Имс надел на себя все защитные амулеты и спустился в подвал. Он делает страшную глупость, преступление даже – он знал. Отец его не простит. Если Имс вообще окажется жив, что маловероятно.

– Что я творю, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Я просто псих.

Он достал нож и поскреб пол, сдирая слой краски, разрывая круг, удерживающий демона внутри. Он об этом пожалеет, точно, в животе все сжималось от страха и волнения, и Имс судорожно сжал нож и поднял взгляд.

В ловушке было пусто.

Демон исчез.

Пятнадцать минут спустя Имса нашел отец – тот так и сидел на полу, пытаясь осознать, что он только что наделал.

 

Отец выставил Имса из дома, пристроив в семью дальних родственников – тоже охотников. Имс, честно говоря, не особо жалел об этом.

Он вообще ни о чем не жалел.

Он не думал, что когда-то снова встретит того демона, наоборот, приложил усилия, чтобы выгнать его из головы. Наверняка тот порадовался, что ему так удачно попался впечатлительный подросток – ну что ж, он, по крайней мере, не пришел отомстить.

Так что когда полгода спустя в одном из мелких городков на юге стало происходить странное, а на месте – куда Имс выехал с новой семьей – выяснилось, что тут куролесит демон перекрестка, то Имс не ждал сюрпризов. Он просто поперся ночью на перекресток и закопал шкатулку с ингредиентами, ничего не сообщив опекуну – потому что да, он был молод, глуп, жаждал подвигов и даже заготовил остроумную (как ему казалось) ловушку.

– Ты определенно идиот, – незнакомый голос заставил его взвиться в воздух.

А вот лицо было знакомое. Значит, он не был немым – почему-то это было первой мыслью. А второй…

– Так это ты тут вредишь?!

Странно, но это возмутило Имса до глубины души.

Демон, однако, разговаривать с ним не стал. Вместо этого он сцапал Имса за локоть, а потом все закружилось, и они оказались в какой-то подворотне – совсем не похожей на перекресток, на котором Имс был только что.

– Если тебе очень хочется продать душу, давай обсудим, – демон явно был раздражен.

Он очень похорошел – истощения как не бывало, смуглая кожа дышала здоровьем, волосы блестели, а костюм демонстрировал вкус и деньги, и Имс на несколько мгновений завис, ошарашенный предложением, и разгневанный, и удивленный.

– Я не собираюсь продавать душу! – он потянулся за фляжкой со святой водой, но демон быстро отступил на безопасное расстояние. – Я собирался помешать тебе.

– В чем?

– Вредить людям!

Демон вздохнул.

– Ну точно идиот. Как ты можешь мне помешать, даже если я – чисто теоретически – захотел бы вредить людям в этой деревне?

Ничего себе снобизм.

– Ну, ты же покупал у них души.

– Очень надо. Тут другой бизнесмен. Но он, – демон пошевелил пальцами, – отлучился, так что тебе повезло.

– Я устроил отличную ловушку! – сболтнул Имс – и едва не дал себе самому по губам.

Демон засмеялся. Заржал совершенно не элегантно, и этот издевательский смех заставил Имса снова схватиться за фляжку.

– Этот детский лепет и новичка бы не напугал. Но если тебе охота быть обглоданным до костей, – демон повернулся, чтобы уйти, – то воля твоя.

– Тебе-то что за дело? – спросил Имс.

Демон остановился, снова поворачиваясь.

– Мне просто любопытно.

Странности в городке прекратились на следующий день. Но Имс был слишком занят, переживая внезапную встречу и втык от опекуна, чтобы думать об этом совпадении.

 

При следующей встрече – через месяц – Имс спросил, как его зовут.

 

Когда Артур в первый раз трахнул его, это был самый клевый вечер в жизни Имса. Хотя нет – самый клевый был, когда он впервые трахнул Артура.

 

У них, само собой, не было никаких отношений.


	4. Chapter 4

– То есть он тебя все-таки совратил? – спросил Кобб, пока Имс разбирал и чистил оружие.

Серьезно? У него не было забот поважнее?

– Мне уже было восемнадцать, – отмахнулся Имс.

– Все равно тут наверняка не обошлось без колдовства.

– Ты его видел? – Имс вздохнул. – С такой внешностью ему нужно колдовство?

– Не знаю, меня бы смущал запах серы и черные глаза.

– Артур пахнет имбирем, – Имс отвернулся, надеясь, что Дом поймет намек и отстанет, – и глаза у него карие. И во время секса…

– Информация, которую я никогда не хотел знать, – быстро перебил Кобб.

И занялся оружием.

 

– Так ты говоришь, у вас отношения?

Имс ничего такого не говорил – наоборот, в данный момент он молчал, вслушиваясь в малейший шорох – жилище Стивенсона обычно охраняли обученные собаки.

– У нас нет отношений.

– Но вы ходите на свидания.

– Это не свидания. Мы едим и разговариваем, как все нормальные люди.

– За исключением того, что он демон, а ты охотник.

– За исключением этого, – согласился Имс.

Но тут прямо перед его лицом возникла оскаленная собачья морда, и разговор пришлось прервать.

 

– Но разве он никогда не пытался тебе мешать? – даже воющая сирена не могла сдержать любопытства Кобба.

Имс, ей-богу, боролся с искушением подстрелить его и бросить тут, пусть сам разбирается со Стивенсоном, когда тот поймает нарушителя.

– Он не раз мне помогал.

Как раз в этот момент из стены вырвалась струя пламени – прямо в лицо Имсу. Амулет под одеждой обжег кожу, и пламя погасло, не причинив Имсу ни малейшего вреда. Амулет был подарен Артуром и отлично иллюстрировал слова Имса, если бы у того случилось настроение поболтать.

О том, что и он время от времени оказывал Артуру услуги, он тоже не стал говорить.

– Но ты уверен, что ничего не подписывал? – Кобб удачно перескочил через проволоку поперек коридора, и кто бы мог подумать, это совсем не уняло его разговорчивость.

– Давай поговорим об этом потом?! – не выдержал Имс.

 

– Значит, он демон перекрестка?

Имс, щипцами выдирающий из руки огромные пластиковые занозы, закатил глаза – он уже осатанел от этих расспросов.

– Нет. Он был рыцарем, но потом решил заняться бизнесом.

– Каким это бизнесом?

Особенно цепкая заноза никак не желала вытаскиваться, и от усилий у Имса на глазах выступили слезы. Бизнесом Артура были ценные вещи, которые он доставал и перепродавал желающим – не настолько ценные, чтобы поднять на уши весь мир, но достаточно ценные, чтобы не афишировать свою деятельность, прикрываясь симпатичными девушками, заключающими сделки на перекрестках в Санта-Барбаре, Вентуре и Окснарде – Артуру нравилось побережье.

– Не обижайся, но не скажу.

Книга – огромный черный том без каких-либо надписей на обложке – безопасно устроилась у него на коленях, и Имс пресекал все попытки Кобба завладеть сокровищем.

– Но с чего ты взял, что он нас не обманет?

– Он никогда меня не обманывает, – сказал Имс.

Лицо у Дома было скептическое, но Имс чувствовал себя прекрасно. Ну, не считая заноз. Пара часов, он отдаст Артуру эту гадость, получит контракт Дома, и все будет прекрасно. И Мол жива.

Разве не замечательно?

 

Проблемы начались, когда Мол отказалась уходить из дома.

– Милая, – молил Кобб. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты находилась рядом с демоном.

– Но что мне может грозить? – возмущалась Мол. – Имс просто передаст книжку и получит контракт. И я по-прежнему считаю, что это было очень глупо с его стороны – заключать контракт с демоном.

Кобб ей ничего не сказал. Имс поморщился, но это было не его право – раскрывать чужой жене глаза.

– Ну пожалуйста, Мол…

– Я пойду посплю пару часов, – сказал он, не желая присутствовать при сцене.

В комнате для гостей было тепло, и Имс целых пять минут думал перед тем, как уснуть: почему Дом ничего не рассказал Мол, что он будет делать, если она все же узнает, входило ли в контракт стирание памяти не только у нее, но и у всех родных и друзей – Имс как-то не додумался спросить об этом раньше.

Он отрубился, думая, что Артур собирается делать с книгой.

 

– Я должен был догадаться, – Артур окинул Имса недовольным взглядом, – что ты не останешься в стороне.

И он не глядя протянул Коббу сложенный втрое лист плотной бумаги. Тот схватил его с видом человека, держащего в руках собственную душу.

Что, откровенно говоря, так и было.

– Ты волновался, солнышко, – Имс улыбнулся и подвигал бровями. – Ах, да.

Он передал Артуру книгу, в страницы которой тот моментально углубился. Мол следила за обменом с подозрительностью, и Имс знал, что позже будут расспросы – и надеялся, что Кобб к этому готов, потому что сам он не собирался выдумывать никакой лжи.

– Имс, поди сюда, – напряженно позвал Кобб.

Он держал в руках контракт и разглядывал ворсистый ковер, лежащий в центре гостиной. Туфли Артура утопали в пушистом ворсе, и Имсу пришло в голову, что на таком ковре можно было бы заняться сексом, не рискуя получить ожоги.

– Дом? – спросил он, подходя к Коббу. Беспокойство кольнуло – вдруг в контракте что-то не так? Он верил, что Артур не обманет, но мало ли, и он иногда ошибался.

Кобб нервно переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Просто я…

– Она ненастоящая, – сказал Артур. И это даже не его слова – это его тон заставил Имса вскинуть голову.

– Что?

– Книга ненастоящая, – повторил Артур.

Он шагнул вперед, к Имсу, и вдруг резко остановился, словно налетел на невидимую стену. Его лицо на короткий миг исказилось от изумления, а потом застыло. Пламя взметнулось вокруг Артура, дотла сжигая любимый ковер Кобба – и прямо под ним, на полу, была тщательно нарисована пентаграмма.

– Кобб? – прошептал Имс, не веря. Артур смотрел только на него, а сам он не мог оторвать взгляда от Артура, даже если ледяное понимание в его глазах вселяло в Имса трепет. – Что это значит?

– Это значит, что я не собираюсь полагаться на добрую волю демона, – заявил Кобб.

Прозвучало пафосно, совсем как в кино. Дом вообще любил театральные сцены, но сейчас Имс предпочел бы не быть зрителем на одном из таких представлений.

– Он вернул тебе контракт.

– Предпочитаю сделки с гарантией, – отозвался Кобб.

– Надо же, как осмелел, – сказал Артур с отвращением, – два дня назад ты не заикался ни о каких гарантиях.

Он обошел ловушку по кругу, высматривая слабину, но Кобб постарался на славу – линии были жирными и надежными.

– Я думала, это Имс заключил сделку, – растерянно встряла Мол.

– Мол, пожалуйста, ты не могла бы… – забеспокоился Дом.

Артур сверкнул улыбкой, и даже с учетом ловушки это выглядело угрожающе.

– Ох, милая, ты не в курсе?

– Заткнись! – Кобб побагровел.

– Не в курсе чего?

– Это не Имс продал душу, он не такой идиот, – тон у Артура был легкомысленный, но Имс ни на секунду не обманулся.

– Дом продал душу? – опешила Мол. – Но… но за что?

– А ты подумай головой.

Дом выхватил пистолет и взвел курок, но Имс успел вовремя схватить его за руку и опустить ствол вниз.

– Порви контракт, – приказал он. – Немедленно.

Кобб открыл рот для возражений, но ограничился полным огня взглядом. Сунув пистолет назад в кобуру, он разорвал контракт на несколько частей. Обрывки вспыхнули и испарились.

– Он в ловушке, так что больше ничего нам не сделает. И не сможет вредить людям, – ожесточенно сказал Дом. Что-то он не возмущался, когда ему вернули живую и невредимую жену – ту самую, что сейчас стояла с бледным и потрясенным лицом, потому что Кобб не сказал ей правду. – Изгонять его бессмысленно, но можно же…

Имс выпустил его руку, отступил на пару шагов – и присел на корточки, пальцами растирая край пентаграммы, прерывая линию.

Артур мог, конечно, их убить. Но Имс не думал об этом.

Имс вообще ни о чем не думал.

Он поднял лицо, глядя снизу вверх, надеясь на что-то невыразимое – может, что Артур скажет: «О, не бери в голову, дорогой, я совсем не сержусь» и пригласит его на ужин. Артур мог бы. В качестве ужина подав собственное сердце Имса.

Артур смотрел на него, оценивающе и холодно, всего несколько секунд в затопившей комнату тишине. А потом его глаза заволокло тьмой – и он исчез, оставив вместо себя злополучную книгу.

Имс машинально поднял ее.

– Имс, ты свихнулся? – заорал Кобб. – Ты что творишь? Я… нет, сначала я засыплю все подоконники солью. Прямо сейчас…

Договаривал он уже из коридора. Имс остался с Мол, разрушенной ловушкой на полу и ошеломлением.

– Я не знал, – растерянно сказал он. К груди он все еще прижимал фальшивую книгу, и только сейчас заметил это. Почему-то ему было важно оправдаться, хотя бы перед Мол. Перед кем угодно. – Я не хотел обманывать.

Мол расхохоталась – немного истерично, но с учетом обстоятельств этого следовало ожидать.

– Он же демон.

– Он вернул тебя к жизни, – да, это было жестоко, но Имс тоже не нуждался в констатации очевидного. Он знал, что Артур демон.

– За душу Дома, – истерика осталась, а вот веселья в голосе Мол поубавилось.

– И он согласился ее вернуть. За какую-то книжку. – Имс разжал пальцы, и тяжелый том упал на пол, прямо на край пентаграммы. – Мы нарушили контракт, и ты еще жива – мы все еще живы, а душа при Доме. И кто тут оказался обманщиком?

– Выходит, ты перехитрил демона.

Наверное, это была похвала.

– Выходит, что так. – Имс постарался улыбнуться, но вышло, должно быть, зло.

– И ты жалеешь, что спас друга? Которого знаешь семь лет?

– Я жалею, что обманул друга, которого знал семнадцать лет. И я думал, что мы, люди, должны быть честными даже с демонами – собственно, разве не этим мы от них отличаемся?

Имс знал, что звучит глупо, жалко даже, и что не убедит Мол – и она в своем праве, нормально радоваться тому, что чудом избежал смерти.

Вот только сам Имс радовался бы больше, если бы все прошло как планировалось.

– Я пойду, – сказал он, – увидимся позже?

– Конечно. Мне… мне, наверное, надо поговорить с Домом?

– Тебе определенно надо поговорить с Домом, – сказал Имс.

 

Дома было… дома было никак. Имс залез в свой скромный бар – вообще-то, он не особо любил алкоголь, – обнаружил там бутылку вина, подаренную ему Артуром, и настроение окончательно испортилось.

Это просто усталость и нервное напряжение, так сказал он себе – и первые пару часов это звучало почти убедительно. Потом телевизор стал вызывать ярость, но тишина доканывала еще сильнее, так что Имс потратил минут двадцать, чтобы найти приемлемый компромисс. Еще десять минут – чтобы решить пойти в ближайший бар, посидеть и, может, найти компанию на вечер. Еще пять – чтобы понять, что никуда не пойдет.

Он не понимал, что с ним происходит. Да, дело пошло не совсем так, как он планировал, но мало ли подобного происходило в его работе? Да две трети дел шли не по плану! Главное, что душа Дома спасена, а Мол жива – Имс спас двоих людей, и он был рад, честно, рад, но…

Нет, вряд ли проблема была в обмане. Что бы там он ни говорил Мол, плевать Имсу было на мораль, и раньше он совсем не стеснялся обманывать демонов. Но не Артура. С Артуром он был честен – и, кажется, Артур был честен с ним, и у них не было отношений, просто секс, просто разговоры иногда и сотрудничество время от времени… Это же не отношения?

Семнадцать лет, сказал он Мол, и огромность этой цифры внезапно поразила его. Больше половины жизни он знал Артура. Если еще вчера тридцать три казалось ему молодостью – еще бы, вся жизнь впереди, он еще успеет найти кого-нибудь, – то теперь пустой дом подавлял. Все это время он жил с иллюзией временности, но семнадцать лет были немалым сроком.

А Артур так и не украл его душу.

Если рассуждать буквально.

Имс приложил руку к груди. Наверное, это и была душа – та ноющая боль, и недовольство, и обида. Пожалуй, если бы Артур их забрал, сейчас Имс не очень расстроился бы.

В половине двенадцатого ночи Имс вышел из дома и добрел до ближайшего перекрестка. Он знал ритуал наизусть.

Но к нему никто не пришел.


	5. Chapter 5

Имс не отвечал на звонки Кобба. Не потому что сердился – нет, на что тут сердиться, Кобб спасал себя и жену. Просто Имсу не хотелось с ним разговаривать. Он подозревал, что прежние доверительные (были ли они по-настоящему доверительными, Имс старался не думать) отношения трудно будет восстановить. Он подозревал, ему не захочется.

Восстанавливать.

Так что он игнорировал звонки Кобба, и звонки Мол, и звонки квартирной хозяйки, которая пыталась жаловаться на «его друзей, названивающих днем и ночью». Имс вообще отключил телефон и все-таки открыл ту бутылку, но, увы, вино было слишком шикарным, чтобы упиться до потери сознания.

Не то чтобы Имс не попытался.

Каждую ночь он ходил на перекресток.

Похоже, он не смог бы продать душу, даже если бы захотел.

На шестой день этого безобразия в форточку на кухне залез Кобб, и Имс едва не пристрелил его, приняв за грабителя. Или Стивенсона. Или мимопробегающего вампира, он не знал, о чем точно думал, приставляя к тупой башке Кобба пистолет.

– Какого хера, Имс? – спросил Кобб.

И хватало же наглости задавать такие вопросы, стоя на кухонном столе Имса, да еще и в грязных ботинках!

– Да, какого хера, Кобб? – спросил Имс. – Это не я лезу в твою форточку.

– Это не я пять дней не отвечаю на звонки, – парировал Кобб.

Имс задумался. Да, претензия имела смысл – и что, это повод лезть в чужой дом?

– Я не хотел ни с кем разговаривать, – странно, как только он это сказал – тут же ощутил потребность поговорить. Излить душу.

Может, даже немножко порыдать на дружеском плече.

– Из-за этого демона?

Кобб переступил с ноги на ногу: он так и не слез со стола, и соседям, пожалуй, его задница в кухонном окне могла бы показаться странной.

– Его зовут Артур, – возмутился Имс, хотя это было глупо – Артур всяко не нуждался в том, чтобы кто-то вставал на его защиту, а уж тем более отстаивал его _доброе имя_. – И не твое дело. Ты получил, что хотел, Дом.

– Но ты почему-то не рад.

Да уж, Кобб был, как обычно, сама наблюдательность. Через пять дней до него дошло, что Имс чем-то недоволен.

– О, что ты, я рад, я просто счастлив, что ты и не подумал посвятить меня в свои планы. Вмешался в мою сделку. Испортил мои отношения с Артуром. Я хотел выполнить контракт, я не хотел его использовать!

– Что плохого в том, чтобы использовать демона?

– У нас отношения! – Имс не выдержал и принялся ходить туда-сюда, нервно комкая край футболки. – Он отдал твой долбаный контракт почти даром, он обо мне беспокоился, а я его надул! У нас были отношения, понимаешь?

– С демоном не может быть отношений, – уверенно заявил Кобб.

– Это с трупом не может быть отношений, – огрызнулся Имс, – но тебя это что-то не останавливает.

Кобб вскинулся было, явно намереваясь дать Имсу по лицу, посмотрел на пистолет – Имс просто забыл его спрятать – и сдержался.

А зря.

Имс, может, и не прочь был бы дать и получить по лицу.

– Слушай, – вздохнув, Кобб уселся на стол и вперил в Имса пронзительный взгляд. – Не могу сказать, что я все это одобряю. Он тебя использует, наверняка чтобы что-то получить…

– Проваливай, – Имс по горло был сыт этой моралью и не собирался выслушивать ее по третьему кругу.

И уж точно он не просил у Дома благословения. Будто с благословением Кобба все наладится.

– Нет, погоди! – Кобб вскинул руку. – Я не об этом. Что я пытаюсь сказать… ну хорошо, мы нарушили контракт. Но это не твоя вина. Ты, если хочешь, пострадавшая сторона – разве это твой демон не понимает?

Он явно делал над собой усилие, пытаясь по-дружески поддержать Имса. Непростая задача, в иной ситуации Имс оценил бы попытку.

– Да он даже слушать меня не хочет, – горько сказал Имс.

Пожалуй, тут было самое время перейти к той части разговора, где он собирался рыдать у друга на плече, но плечо Кобба не располагало к слезам.

– Ты сам сказал, что у вас отношения, – Кобб помотал головой, будто это даже звучало для его ушей неправдоподобно. – Значит, вы должны откровенно разговаривать, и выслушивать друг друга, и прощать…

– Ты, наверное, по своему опыту рассуждаешь? – елейно спросил Имс.

– Ой, да пошел ты! – но спорить Дом не стал. Наоборот, встал на ноги и повернулся к форточке, словно намереваясь вылезти. – Меня хотя бы не бросили, чувак.

– Это потому что у тебя не такие отстойные друзья, как у меня! – крикнул Имс ему в спину.

Но, как ни странно, от этого разговора Имсу стало чуточку лучше.

 

После обеда на пороге у Имса появилась Мол. Тот впустил ее в дом, благодарный хотя бы за то, что не испачкала свежеотмытый кухонный стол.

– Привет, – в руках она сжимала прямоугольный сверток, довольно большой, неаккуратно обмотанный бечевкой.

– Привет, – вежливость требовала, чтобы Имс угостил ее кофе и предложил легкую беседу. Но Имс был не в настроении для вежливости. Он полагал, Мол его извинит. – Что-то случилось?

– Нет.

Они помолчали: Мол теребила сверток, Имс смотрел на Мол.

– Хочешь кофе? – сдался Имс.

Мол вскинулась, словно задумалась так глубоко, что забыла, где находится.

– Нет. Я только на пару слов. Имс, я хотела бы поблагодарить тебя…

– Не за что, – Имс и правда ни секунды не сожалел, что помог Дому – как иначе он мог поступить? – и не считал, что Мол задолжала ему благодарность.

– …и извиниться.

– Все-таки кофе, – решил Имс, поворачиваясь и идя на кухню.

Извинение Мол ему задолжала. Вот только он не думал, что она придет и предложит его.

– Не мое дело, кого ты любишь, и я не должна была оправдывать обман. – Она с грохотом опустила сверток на стол. – Ты знаешь, почему Дом так поступил. Он не верит демонам, но ему стоило бы верить тебе – ты говорил, что мы в безопасности, и ты оказался прав. А мы оказались бесчестнее демона.

– Это уже не важно, Мол.

– Это важно, – развязав бечевку, Мол принялась разворачивать посылку. – Это тебе. Это принадлежало моему отцу – я узнала только после того, как вы ушли, или не позволила бы вам так рисковать. Но я знала – потом, когда Дом устроил ловушку, _знала_ , что книга фальшивая. И ничего тебе не сказала.

– Ты знала? – опешил Имс.

– Да, потому что вот эта, – бумага отлетела в сторону, и на столе Имса лежала та самая книга, – вот эта настоящая.

Во рту у Имса пересохло.

– Я бросил ее у вас дома. Ты могла просто принести ее и сказать, что это оригинал.

– Могла бы, – Мол поникла, – понимаю твое недоверие. Но я хочу отдать долг, а еще я хочу, чтобы вы с Домом были друзьями, а еще – я всегда гордилась тем, что поступаю правильно. Так что я отдаю книгу тебе, она твоя – а ты можешь делать с ней, что хочешь. Отец будет против, но моя жизнь, душа Дома и твое счастье стоят дороже. Верно? – и она несмело улыбнулась.

 

Имс проверил все ингредиенты, захлопнул коробочку и принялся решительно копать. Фокус должен был сработать – особенно если явится та неопытная девица, что была в прошлый раз.

– Привет, дорогуша, – магическое контральто прозвучало за спиной еще до того, как Имс успел додумать мысль. Сработало, отлично! С широкой улыбкой Имс обернулся. – Эй, это ты? Нам велено не…

Она запнулась, внезапно соображая, что происходит.

– Именно поэтому я устроил эту ловушку, – помахал рукой Имс. – И немного изменил ритуал. Классно, правда?

Девица, судя по всему, так не считала. С мрачным видом она оглядела присыпанную песочком пентаграмму, в которую так неосторожно наступила.

– Когда босс узнает, у тебя будут проблемы.

– Очень на это рассчитываю, – сказал Имс. Достал из кармана колоду. – Как насчет покера, чисто время скоротать?

Девушка подумала.

– У меня нет с собой денег.

– Тогда сыграем на раздевание.

 

Час спустя стало откровенно холодно, и Имс поежился без рубашки. Каково раздетой до белья девушке, он не спрашивал. Белье, кстати, было очень красивое. Интересно, у Артура с ними сугубо деловые отношения? Он же демон, должен быть склонен к порокам…

Артур, в общем, никогда не демонстрировал особую склонность к порокам, если не считать таковой склонностью постельные упражнения с Имсом, но ревность все равно ощущалась как кусок лимона во рту.

– Как тебя зовут, милая? – спросил Имс.

Девица озадаченно рассматривала лифчик, явно раздумывая, можно ли оторвать от него бантик или оборку в качестве следующей платы.

– Оливия.

– Слушай, Оливия…

Рука, схватившая его за волосы на затылке, оборвала любые вопросы, которые Имс хотел задать.

– Развлекаемся в рабочее время? – голос у Артура был – вулканы замораживать.

– Я не виновата, босс, – тут же заоправдывалась Оливия. – Он меня обдурил.

– Меня это не удивляет, – Артур наклонился, заглядывая Имсу в лицо, – чего тебе надо?

– Поговорить.

Артур выпустил его волосы и выпрямился. Несколько секунд он смотрел на Имса – с нечитаемым лицом, такой чужой и незнакомый, каким Имс никогда его не видел. Это демон, подумал Имс, это демон, который может испепелить тебя на месте, а ты даже не взял оружия, идиот.

Артур был прав, он умрет из-за своей дурости.

Зато Имс добился своего.

– Отпусти девушку, и поговорим, – наконец решил Артур.

Имс – даже не задумываясь – стер край пентаграммы. На случай, если будет некрасивая сцена, ему тоже не хотелось свидетелей.

– Я не обманывал тебя, – сказал он, прежде чем Артур испарится. – Я не знал, что она фальшивая.

– Думаешь, я в это поверю? – Артур покачал головой. – Я не злюсь. Демоны не всегда выигрывают… Ладно, я злюсь, но не собираюсь мстить – ты это хотел узнать?

– Я хотел сказать, что не обманывал тебя! И про ловушку я ничего не знал!

– Твой лучший друг тебе не сказал? Да ладно.

Артур прямо-таки излучал скепсис.

– Я не знал, – повторил Имс, – я бы не стал тебя обманывать.

– Почему бы и не обмануть демона?

– Ты не просто демон. У нас отношения!

– У нас нет никаких отношений, – угрюмо сказал Артур.

Имса внезапно разобрал смех.

– Нет, нет, конечно, у нас нет отношений, – поправился он. – Но смотри, что я принес.

Он поднял с земли снова завернутую в бумагу книгу и протянул Артуру, и смех прошел без следа, когда Артур заметно поколебался. Но он все же взял подарок и развернул обертку.

– Надо было требовать ангельский клинок, – пробормотал он, бережно перелистывая страницы.

– Если бы он был тебе жизненно нужен, – неожиданно для самого себя сказал Имс, – я бы его достал. Я не участвовал в этой глупости, Артур.

Артур снова завернул книгу – медленно и бережно, будто ему требовалось время подумать.

– Тебе бы стоило поучить своих друзей честности.

Имс едва успел подавить вздох облегчения.

– Работаю над этим, – заверил он. – Артур, а раз уж у нас нет отношений, может, мы поужинаем?

– Быка за рога, да, Имс?

– Такова моя натура…

– Хорошо, но ты платишь.

– Я плачу? Это ты у нас богатый!

– Ты платишь, Имс.

Имс громко вздохнул.

– Ладно, я плачу. Только… я оденусь, ладно?

– Это уж как тебе больше нравится.

– А после ужина можно пойти ко мне, – Имс принялся спешно застегивать рубашку. – Никакого Кобба…

– Ты уверен?

Имс серьезно обдумал вопрос.

– На всякий случай можно придвинуть к двери спальни комод.

Он мог бы поклясться, что Артур смеется, и бросился вслед за его удаляющейся спиной.

 

**Эпилог**

– Имс! Имс, ты там?! Имс, я сейчас!

Комод трясся и скрежетал ножками по полу, царапая паркет, пока Кобб с той стороны ломился, твердо намеренный спасти Имса от неведомой угрозы.

Имс, в котором в этот момент находился член Артура – во всю длину, и секунду назад это было _великолепно_ , спасибо! – бессмысленно моргал глазами. А потом протянул руку и достал пистолет из-под подушки.

– Открой эту дверь, Дом, и я прострелю тебе ногу! – крикнул он. – Я, твою мать, не один!

Стук прекратился, сменивший гробовой тишиной.

– Я… я потом зайду, – тонким голосом сказал Кобб.

– _Сильно_ потом.

– Извини.

– Да ничего.

– Пока.

– Пока, Дом… Артур, что?..

Артур, отодвинувшись от Имса, накрыл голову подушкой – его тело содрогалось от хохота, и что, чертов Кобб опять обломал Имсу секс?!

– Я тебя ненавижу, – сказал Имс Артуру.

– Ничего, – тот высунул голову из-под подушки, похлопал Имса по плечу, но снова скорчился от смеха, – ничего. Я переживу.


End file.
